The purchase of a bicycle currently involves aligning the cost, use and desired longevity. For example, a racer may desire a superlight-weight bike frame without need for longevity, whereas another consumer may weight differences in cost and construction such as between a steel, aluminum and composite frame. Currently there is no alignment of cost and longevity whereby the consumer could measure and understand what they are buying.
It is desirable to provide a standard that measures a steel, aluminum, and composite frame in overall life expectancy terms. The “Full Disclosure” for a frame overall life expectancy is useful to the consumer in determining what to expect for intended use for the purchase price. For example, metal frames are more tolerance to damage (i.e. metals tend to bend but not break), whereas the laminates of composite frames may fail as minor imperfections are amplified into cracks that propagate and lead to consequences of failure.